legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Jump
Abilities article |image=BO2-Icon-DarkGift-Jump.png |caption=Jump in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2}} Jump, also known as Superjump, was a Dark Gift used by Kain in Blood Omen 2. Kain gained the ability in Chapter 2:The Smuggler's Den after absorbing the veins of Faustus. When selected, Jump allowed Kain to target an area (or enemy) to land upon, extending the usual range of his Jumping. Profile Jump allowed it's user to leap great distances, as long as there was a platform for the user to land on. When activated, an outline of Kain would appear, showing the proposed jump. The Outline would appear white when a jump could not be made, but changed to purple when a jump was possible, " Select Jump from the Dark Gift menu, and, once back in the game, press the Dark Gift button to activate a cursor.//'Hold (Dark Gift Menu) and select Jump. Press (Dark Gift) to target. Press (Dark Gift) again to activate.Use the left analog stick to position the cursor on your destination: the other side of the ravine. It will turn purple to let you know when you are able to jump safely. Now press the Dark Gift button and Kain will automatically jump to its location."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 23.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 or red if Kain could attack an enemy at the end of such a jump, '''Jump "Kain can use this to jump great distances. Press the (Dark Gift) button to enter Jump mode. Translucent after-images of Kain will appear showing where you can jump to. Use the left analog stick to move the cursor around. If the cursor turns purple, the jump is possible; red means Kain can jump attack an enemy; and white indicates that a jump is not possible. Press the (Dark Gift) button again when you are ready to execute the jump. Use Jump mode when you see a ledge that is too far to reach by normal means." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual. pg14 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. Dark Gift: Jump "Using this gift, Kain will be able to leap great distances. Use the left stick to control Kain's shadow and move it to your destination. When it turns purple, press the Dark Gift button to make the jump. If it turns red, you can attack an enemy when landing the jump."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 24.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Such a 'jumping attack' would cause Kain to leap at a targeted individual, and strike them at a downward angle, propelling them backwards and, more often than not, nearly killing them. Kain's version of the gift has a fairly limited range (in respect to how Faustus uses it), and can only be used if a platform is nearly level with Kain . Kain first gained this Dark Gift in[[Creatures of the Night|''Chapter 2:]]The Smuggler's Den'' after searching for the Smuggler's Tunnel, Kain ran into traitor vampire Faustus, after defeatingFaustus (boss)Faustus in a boss battle, Kain was able to drink his blood, 'absorbing his veins' and gaining the Dark Gift Jump. Jump: "(Gained by defeating Faustus in Chapter 2) Helps Kain leap great distances." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 2.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Throughout the rest of Blood Omen 2, Kain could freely use the Jump Dark Gift (as long as it was possible to land on the targeted platform) to jump large distances and attack enemies and its use was crucial in the boss battles against Marcus and the Sarafan Lord. In the early levels of Bonus mode, many small 'bonus' areas could be accessed using Jump . BO2-Character-Kain-Jump-ConceptA.jpg|Jump concept art BO2-Character-Kain-Jump-ConceptB.jpg|Jump attack concept art Jump Dark Gift (2).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (2) Jump Dark Gift.jpg|Jump Dark Gift Jump Dark Gift (3).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (3) Jump Dark Gift (4).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (4) Jump Dark Gift (5).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (5) Jump Dark Gift (6).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (6) Jump Dark Gift (7).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (7) Jump Dark Gift (8).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (8) Jump Dark Gift (9).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (9) Jump Dark Gift (10).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (10) Jump Dark Gift (11).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (11) Jump Dark Gift (12).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (12) Jump Dark Gift (13).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (13) Jump Dark Gift (14).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (14) BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-JumpAttack.PNG|Kain Jump attacking the Sarafan Lord BO2-Marcus-Boss-P2-P3-Cathedral Jump Attack.PNG|Kain Jump attacking Marcus Notes *Ordinarily, Jumping is used throughout the ''Legacy of Kain series'', as a general videogame mechanic, but Blood Omen 2 is the first that employs a specific extended range 'superjump'. Jump is similar to many other abilities throughout the rest of the series, in ''Blood Omen'', Kain's Wolf Form enables him to jump a short distance, though this is used more to climb vertically, rather than extend the range of a horizontal jump . Kain has a similar ability in'' Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' (and presumably in'' Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2) referred to as Superhuman Leap, '''Superhuman Leap:' "In some areas Kain can use his vampiric strength to leap across wide gaps.//*Animated markers indicate ledges that Kain can use as jump-off points. While standing on a leap marker, hold down the jump button to tense for the jump, then release the jump button to launch Kain across gaps." Crystal Dynamics, Legacy of Kain: Defiance Manual, p17. (Eidos Interactive).(2003) however, this ability could only be used as a context-sensitive action to cross necessary paths. Places where Superhuman Leap could be used were indicated with a red marker, which Kain could use by holding the 'ordinary' jump button. These jump would leap Kain to a pre-determined other marker; Kain had no control over where he jumped . It is likely that Kain somehow developed the Superhuman Leap from the Jump Dark Gift. *In early designs of Blood Omen 2, Jump is named 'Superjump' and has a different icon. Early Dark Gifts Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Jump was originally inteded to allow for Kain to "bound from rooftop to rooftop with ease". Because of player difficulty in reaching landing positions, the gift was modified to prevent Kain from jumping when he couldn't land safely and an 'arc cursor' (eventually swapped for the finished 'ghosts') added as well as "stylish animations". The addition and implementation of Jump attacks apparently occurred quite late in the development of the jump Dark Gift. Blood Omen 2 Designer Diary #2(Page 2) at GameSpot (by Mike Ellis) Using Bonus mode in Chapter 1:the Slums, the player can indeed jump across the rooftops of the level as originally intended. See also * Blood Omen 2 Dark Gifts at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Abilities Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Abilities/Blood Omen 2 Category:Abilities/Blood Omen 2 dark gifts